The invention relates to a method for assigning addresses to injectors, wherein, prior to the starting procedure, an electronic motor control device assigns an individual address to each injector, and to a correspondingly constructed device for carrying out the method.
In the method known from DE 101 17 809 A1, a selected injector is activated prior to the starting procedure of the internal combustion machine by supplying current for a short time to the injector. For this purpose, the electronic motor control device closes a first switch (highside-switch), which causes the positive potential of the supply voltage to be connected through a line to the voltage supply at the injector. Simultaneously, the electronic motor control device closes a second switch (lowside switch), which causes the negative potential of the supply voltage, for example, mass, to be connected through a control line to the injector. Arranged on the injector is an electronic component which includes a comparator, a logic unit and a data circuit. Because of the voltage pulses, the injector transmits its permanently stored address to the electronic motor control device as a result of the electronic component influencing the potential on the line for voltage supply. After the electronic motor control device has called on the addresses of all injectors, the motor control device knows the assignment of cylinders and the address of the injector. Subsequently, the electronic motor control device reads the individual data of the individual injectors and changes into the actual modus operandi, i.e., the injection operation. In this single-wire communication, the line to the voltage supply of the injector simultaneously forms a data bus.
The conversion of this procedure to a large diesel engine with, for example, sixteen cylinders, is critical, because when the software is adjusted for the electronic motor control device, the addresses of the injectors are not known and, therefore, constitutes a corresponding source of errors.